


need a friend you can fuck, i can be that

by readbetweenthelions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noya and tanaka are just really good friends who have a bit of good, not-exactly-clean friendly sex sometimes. here's the first time it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need a friend you can fuck, i can be that

Noya huffs out a frustrated breath, then slams his pencil down on his textbook. He turns to Tanaka and lets go of his proposal.

“You wanna have sex?”

Tanaka, sitting next to him at the coffee table, looks over at him. “ _What?_ ” The suggestion is sudden, completely unexpected, really. It takes Tanaka completely by surprise.

“I don’t want to do homework,” Noya says. He leans his head back and heaves a great sigh of frustration. “It’s so _boring!_ ”

“So, what, you want to have sex _instead?_ ” Tanaka asks.

“Yeah! I bet it could be a thousand times more fun than this,” Noya says. “I bet you’re good at it, Ryu.”

“Me?” Tanaka says. If he were a different person, he might have blushed. He waves a hand dismissively. “Oh, _stop_. I bet if anyone is good at it, it’s you, Noya-san.”

There’s a silent moment where Noya stares expectantly at Tanaka, and Tanaka considers his reasons to actually do it. Firstly, there’s the fact that neither of them are getting laid at the moment, and aren’t likely to be getting any in the near future, and that’s a problem both of them are eager to solve. Second, there’s the fact that Noya is really very cute. Noya is cute and cool and really, there’s pretty much no guy in the world Tanaka would rather have sex with. They’re best friends, Tanaka thinks. It’s just a bit of friendly sex between friends, right? It’s not that big of a deal.

Tanaka shrugs, finally. “Sure,” he says. “Let’s do it.”

“Cool,” Noya says. He moves so he’s on his hands and knees over Tanaka’s lower half. He tips his head up and presses his lips to Tanaka’s. It’s Tanaka’s first real kiss, and he knows it’s Noya’s too. They’re best friends, after all; they know these things about each other. Noya licks gently at his bottom lip and Tanaka opens his mouth slightly, on instinct. Their tongues slip against each other’s and there’s wet kissing sounds that fill the room, the almost theatrical kind Tanaka figured were only for effect in porn and didn’t actually happen in real life, but they are _definitely_ real. It feels good, kissing Noya. Noya’s breath huffs warm on Tanaka’s face and he smells hot and energetic and very much like _Noya_ , whatever that means.

They pause for a moment to push the coffee table, and their homework, farther away from them. Tanaka sits with his back against the bottom of the couch with Noya between his legs. Noya tastes like spit and the snack the two of them had eaten when they had arrived at Tanaka’s house, but he also tastes more or less like what he smells like, which is a scent that is really familiar to Tanaka, since the two of them spend so much time hanging around each other. Noya sucks at Tanaka’s lips and Tanaka moves his head forward with each slight movement that Noya’s makes away, determined to keep him pressed close. It’s kind of weird, to be kissing his best friend. But it definitely feels good, and he definitely doesn’t want to stop. Neither of them do.

After kissing for what feels like a long while, Noya pulls away for a moment, leaving their foreheads pressed together. “You wanna – ?” The rest of his sentence is left unsaid, but Tanaka knows what he means.

“What do we do?” Tanaka asks. It’s not as if either of them have done this before. It’s not like Tanaka hasn’t thought about it – sex with guys, he means, not with Noya specifically – but his understanding is rudimentary at best, vague in its direction and mostly gleaned from porn.

“Touch each other, I guess.” Noya’s shrug is unassuming. At least they’re figuring this out together. Tanaka thinks he’d be much more embarrassed than he currently is if he was doing this with anyone else, anyone who might know much more than him. But the two of them are in pretty much the same boat on not having any experience.

Noya kisses Tanaka again, and this time he places a hand on Tanaka’s crotch, feeling for Tanaka’s dick through his basketball shorts and boxers. Tanaka gives a little involuntary gasp when Noya finally grabs him. He can feel himself starting to get hard already, though Noya has only just started touching him.

“Holy shit,” Tanaka says, a little in awe that all of this is _actually happening._ Noya laughs, a little giddy from the rush of it all. He resumes his kissing, pushing his tongue against Tanaka’s. Tanaka reaches down and shoves a hand under the waistband of Noya’s pants, touching Noya’s dick through only his underwear. Noya moans into his mouth and ruts against his hand.

Tanaka swallows the saliva that has begun to pool in his mouth. Noya’s hand on his dick feels good, so good, and he wonders why they haven’t been doing this for _forever_ when they always could have been. They’ve been out to each other as bisexual for _years,_ probably, at this point. Tanaka’s dick swells against Noya’s hand and he can feel Noya’s erection growing as well. Eventually Noya moves closer, grinding his cock against Tanaka’s hand and pushing the back of Tanaka’s hand against Tanaka’s own. Noya sits with his hands on Tanaka’s chest, fingers gripping lightly at Tanaka’s clavicles.

“I’m so hard,” Noya comments.

“Yeah, I know,” Tanaka says. To remind Noya where his hand is, that he can _feel_ that Noya is hard, Tanaka gives a small squeeze at the base of Noya’s cock.

“Shut up,” Noya says. “God, you’re hard, too…”

“Fuck, yeah, I am,” Tanaka confirms. The two of them take a moment to consider the situation they have gotten themselves into, which seems a little too adult for them but at the same time feels really, really good, and the two of them want _more_.

“What do we do now?” Noya asks. They look at each other, both of their dicks hard under their clothes, their hearts pounding with arousal and exhilaration.

“I think the next step,” Tanaka says wisely, “is probably to get naked.”

“Yes,” Noya replies sagely, “I think you’re correct.”

Noya sits back on his haunches, straddling Tanaka, and hikes Tanaka’s shirt up. The two of them together pull off Tanaka’s shirt, then move on to Noya’s. In the end, it’s Noya that’s stripped naked first, though Tanaka isn’t far behind.

“Woooahh!” Noya exclaims, sitting back to take in the sight of Tanaka naked underneath him. “You look so good, Ryu!”

“You look better, Noya-san!” Tanaka says. He takes in the full image of Noya, sitting naked between his legs. He’s small and thin but with muscle in the places it counts. His dick is a little on the small side of average (proportional to his body size, though, and Tanaka doesn’t really care that much about size anyway) and it’s almost _cute_ , as far as dicks go, pink and nicely shaped and curving up just a little bit. It’s a dick that definitely suits its owner, Tanaka thinks.

Noya throws his arms around Tanaka’s neck and kisses him again, their bodies pressed against each other’s. Their dicks rub against each other, more as a consequence of their movement than as an intended effect. The sensation makes Noya gasp against Tanaka’s mouth. Tanaka wants to hear him make that noise _again_. He reaches his hand down between the two of them and wraps his fingers around both their cocks at once. He’s glad to do it, especially since he knows that even if Noya had wanted to do it himself instead, Noya’s fingers are a little too short to get around both their dicks at once. Noya’s hips surge forward, rubbing his cock against Tanaka’s. He gives a small bark of pleasure with his forehead resting against Tanaka’s collarbone and his face in Tanaka’s chest.

“Ah, that feels so good, Ryu…” Noya says, turning his face to drag slow, sloppy kisses along Tanaka’s neck. Tanaka pumps his fist on both their cocks, squeezing a little to get the most contact. “Mm, yeah, like that…”

They stay like that for a little while, rubbing against each other. Tanaka kisses Noya’s neck and collarbone and chest, sucking little marks into his skin. One of Noya’s hands rubs along Tanaka’s head, over his short-cropped hair, eventually coming to rest at the back of his head and pushing Tanaka’s mouth closer. After some time, and though he is panting with enjoyment, Noya backs off a little, his dick slipping from Tanaka’s grip.

“Can I suck it?” Noya asks. He looks from Tanaka’s face down to where Tanaka is still holding his own dick, then back up at Tanaka’s face. “Can I?”

Noya wants to suck his dick! It’s almost too incredible for words. “Yeah,” Tanaka says, a little more nonchalant than he’s actually feeling, “go ahead.”

Noya scrambles off of him and positions himself between Tanaka’s legs. He is on his hands and knees at first, but his position soon relaxes so that his front half lies on the floor and his legs are spread almost wide enough to allow his pelvis to touch the ground as well. He uses one hand to steady Tanaka’s dick as he moves his mouth around it, and the other lies draped over Tanaka’s thigh. He bends and licks at the tip of Tanaka’s cock, almost _teasingly,_ and then turns his head so he can run his tongue down his length. Afterward, he backs off a little, wet lips pressed to the head of Tanaka’s dick. With a little glance up at Tanaka, he parts his lips and lets Tanaka’s dick in as far as the head. He pulls back again, then takes more the next time he tries. Tanaka moans encouragingly each time Noya manages more of his cock.

“You’re so cool, Noya-san,” Tanaka says. His fingers are tangled in Noya’s hair and his fingertips press to Noya’s scalp and he wants to push Noya’s head down a little to get more of his cock in Noya’s mouth, but he doesn’t, because he doesn’t want him to _gag_ or anything. That would be a little cruel, he thinks.

“Mm,” is all Noya can manage to say, mouth stuffed full with Tanaka’s dick. Noya tries to fit a little more of it in, adjusts his lips to do so, and accidentally scrapes Tanaka’s dick a little with his top teeth.

“Ah!” Tanaka cries out, more in surprise than pain.

There’s another one of those wet kissing-type noises as Noya takes his mouth off Tanaka’s dick. “Sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean to.”

“That’s okay,” Tanaka says. “You should keep doing it. The sucking, I mean, not the teeth.”

“Is it alright?” Noya asks, almost shyly. It seems like the first time Tanaka has ever seen Noya even a _little_ unsure about _anything –_ he always does things with such a full heart and without any hesitation, it’s actually strange to see him analyzing his own behavior like this, wondering how he affects others, if he’s performing to their standards. Noya has clearly been spending too much time with Asahi. The ace’s hesitant personality must be rubbing off on him. “I’ve only ever seen it in videos, so.”

“Yeah,” Tanaka says. “It feels really good.”

Noya grins at him, all traces of shyness gone in a moment. He claps a hand on Tanaka’s bare shoulder; it’s quite a length for him to stretch his short arms all the way up from where he has been on all fours, but he does it anyway. “Thanks for letting me do it, Ryu!”

Noya bends his neck and takes Tanaka’s dick in his mouth again with renewed energy, letting his tongue play at the tip for a little bit before he hollows his cheeks and drags the flat of his tongue along the underside of Tanaka’s dick. His movements are a little rougher and more enthusiastic this time, and Tanaka tries to resist the urge to let his hips buck up and force himself into Noya a little more. One of Noya’s hands, the one he isn’t using to keep his balance with his palm pressed to the floor, tugs gently at Tanaka’s balls. Tanaka moans low in his throat in appreciation.

Tanaka looks down at Noya just in time to see him glance up with a determined look on his face. Noya forces his own head down, until Tanaka can feel the tip of his dick at the back of Noya’s throat. Noya gags a little and Tanaka lets out a shuddering gasp. Noya pulls his head back, tongue dragging along Tanaka’s dick as he does so. He lets Tanaka’s dick fall from between his lips, and there’s a little string of his spit from the tip to his mouth. Tanaka groans at the sight.

“You look so _sexy,_ Noya-san,” Tanaka says. It’s true. He looks so good down there, skinny and small and bursting with energy that shows in the expression on his flushed face. Tanaka is so, _so_ glad that Noya suggested this. He definitely does want to have sex – real sex, not just Noya sucking him off – with Noya. After all, he’s Tanaka’s best friend in the _whole world_ , and Tanaka wants Noya to be having just as much fun as he’s having. It’s _important_. “Let’s do it,” Tanaka says resolutely.

Noya looks up at Tanaka from where he’d been letting his tongue lap against the head of Tanaka’s cock. “Huh?”

“ _It_. You know, have sex,” Tanaka clarifies. “Let’s do _it_.”

“Okay!”

Noya sits up, legs folded underneath him, between Tanaka’s legs. He looks at Tanaka and considers him for a moment. Tanaka wonders how to start, if he should reach down and touch Noya again, or if he should wait for Noya to initiate it; and what does he do _after_ that?

“Which of us tops?” Noya asks.

“What do you mean?” Tanaka says, not certain on the terminology.

“Like, which one of us fucks the other?” Noya asks. He taps a finger against his lips, pondering. “I guess I could.”

“What?” Tanaka says, not certain that he wants to be the one getting fucked, but also not certain he’d know what to do in the other position, either.

“I’ll fuck you, Ryu!” Noya says, putting his hands resolutely on his hips, triumphant at his ability to reach a conclusion so soundly, or so he thinks. He says it like he’s doing Tanaka a favor, and it rankles a bit.

“Hey! Who said you could?!” Tanaka protests.

“Do you want to do it?” Noya says, looking at him with his head cocked.

“I – I don’t know!” Tanaka says. “I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Me either,” Noya says blithely.

Tanaka squares his shoulders and puffs his chest out a little. “I’ll do it,” he says, mind made up. “I’ll top.”

Surprisingly, Noya agrees with no coaxing at all. “Okay!” he says, gushing with his usual energy. They kiss again, this time with a little more _purpose_. Tanaka thinks he can taste himself on Noya’a lips, and if he’s honest, it’s a little hot. One of Noya’s hands strokes gently along Tanaka’s abs, and Tanaka reaches around to grab Noya’s ass with both hands.

“Let’s just,” he says, “get started.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. I kind of figured I’d put my dick inside you and we’d go from there.”

Noya laughs a little, and Tanaka laughs too. It’s kind of a weird situation, after all. Tanaka lets go of Noya’s ass and pushes himself so he’s sitting up a little straighter. Noya wobbles a little bit and shifts to keep his balance straddling Tanaka’s thighs. The two of them turn seriously to the task at hand.

“I don’t know about this, Ryu,” Noya says, considering Tanaka’s dick. “I’m not sure you’ll _fit_.”

“Dummy, there needs to be some _lubrication,_ ” Tanaka says.

The confused expression on Noya’s face clears immediately. “Oh, right. What should we use?”

“Um.”

“Do you have something? Lube, I mean?”

“No, I definitely don’t,” Tanaka says. He looks around the room anyway, as if he’s going to find something. He doesn’t, of course.

“Maybe you should just spit on it,” Noya says, as if considering his options.

“What, on your asshole?” Tanaka asks.

“Yeah.”

Tanaka laughs. “You’re crazy, Noya-san,” he says. “You’re – ”

Tanaka’s next comment is cut short by a spitting sound from Noya. Without another word, he reaches behind himself to press his now-slick fingers against his hole, bracing himself against the floor with his other hand. His back arches a little bit as he pushes one finger in.

“Mmn,” Noya groans. He pulls the finger out a little, then pushes it back in, then again, and again, fingering himself. “Ah…”

“ _Wow,_ ” Tanaka says. Noya looks so _hot_ , with his cheeks ruddy and his mouth open and panting. “Noya-san, you’re _so_ _cool_.”

Noya gives him a roguish wink. This is a _million_ times better than homework. Tanaka watches him with an awed expression on his face. Noya moves his finger inside himself and makes soft noises in his throat.

“How does it feel?” Tanaka asks. He’s not sure he would have been able to do it, what Noya is doing. Not on himself, anyway. And he certainly wouldn’t have looked as hot while he did it.

“It’s _weird,_ ” Noya says. “It feels really weird. I’ve never done this before.” He laughs, a little breathlessly. “Hang on, I need to – ” he adds. His hand shifts a little bit and he pushes a second finger in beside the first one.

“Wow,” Tanaka says again.

Noya looks to be enjoying himself, and he pants as he fingers himself. His exhales are long and hot, his inhales short and shallow. Noya’s muscles move under his skin as he moves his hips and arches his back and flexes his shoulders. Tanaka watches him, enjoying the sight.

“Hey, Ryu,” Noya asks after a minute or so, his voice a bit breathless. “Can you touch me? My dick, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Tanaka says, Noya’s voice jerking him out of his focus on the way Noya’s hips move to try and force his fingers in deeper, and the way Noya’s cock bounces a little with each twitch of his hips. “Yeah. Definitely, yeah.”

Tanaka grips Noya’s cock, pressing his thumb firmly to the underside of it. Noya is so _hard_. His dick feels a little smaller in Tanaka’s hand than he knows his own feels; but then, Noya is also much shorter and skinnier than Tanaka, so it’s understandable that he’s a little smaller here, too. Tanaka moves his hand up and down on Noya’s cock, paying special attention to giving slight squeezes when his fingers move over the sensitive head.

“Is that okay, Noya-san?” Tanaka asks.

“Yeah,” Noya replies, tipping his face to look at Tanaka. He really does have nice eyes, big and wide and amber-colored. Tanaka is glad his first time is going to be with someone this cute. “Yeah, that’s really good, it feels really good, Ryu…”

Tanaka leans forward and kisses at Noya’s chest, then drops his mouth a little lower to suck gently at one of Noya’s nipples. The stimulation makes Noya cry out, then gasp on the inhale.

Noya’s laugh is breathy and thick with arousal when he speaks. “Ha ha… Do you think I can fit three…?”

“You should try,” Tanaka says encouragingly.

Noya obliges, his hand shifting a little bit as he squeezes a third finger inside himself. “Ah!” he exclaims, and tucks his chin to his chest. His breathing quickens and he works his fingers slowly, gingerly, inside himself.

“How is it?” Tanaka asks.

“It’s a little much,” Noya says. He looks up at Tanaka. “But it’s okay! I’m getting used to it. Ahh… It feels good.”

Tanaka brings his other hand to his cock, still hard though it has sat mostly without stimulation for a little while. He strokes both their dicks, reveling in the moans of increasing volume that come from Noya, who has his eyes squeezed shut to enjoy the sensations.

After a short while, Noya opens his eyes and looks at Tanaka. “I think I’m ready,” he says.

“Al _right_ ,” Tanaka says. Noya grins and Tanaka cranes his head down, letting a large amount of spit drop from his lips to lubricate his own dick. Noya lifts himself a little so that Tanaka can guide his cock to press to Noya’s asshole. His hole is tight, and just wet enough to let Tanaka push his cock in. Noya sits back slowly, a long, low moan issuing from his open mouth. It seems to take forever to get Tanaka’s dick in all the way, but once they do, Noya opens his eyes and looks at Tanaka, his breaths shallow and excited.

“Holy fuck,” Noya says. His smile is an exhilarated one.

“Yeah,” Tanaka replies.

“We’re really doing this, huh?”

Tanaka nods his head in wordless agreement.

“I’m gonna move now,” Tanaka says. Noya nods. Tanaka pulls out a little, then gives a long, slow thrust. It feels fantastic, Noya hot around him, and he wants to go faster already, but he thinks he probably shouldn’t; he should give Noya a little time to get used to it.

“Ah!” Noya exclaims. His eyes are squeezed shut again, his expression strained. “It hurts, a little.”

“Sorry, Noya-san,” Tanaka says. He feels a little guilty; he hadn’t meant to hurt Noya. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I think it’s okay,” Noya says. “Keep going.”

Tanaka nods and continues to fuck him, helping Noya stay balanced on top of him with a hand on Noya’s hip. Soon, Noya is sighing with content, now and then a moan rumbling from low in his throat.

“Ooh… It feels good…” Noya is biting his lip, and that’s _sexy_ , and Tanaka almost wonders if it isn’t an act to get him worked up – but everything Noya does is sincere, so really, it _has_ to be real. Noya starts to move his hips, properly riding Tanaka. “Fuck…”

They settle into a good rhythm, Tanaka thrusting himself up into Noya and Noya sitting back on his cock with good coordination. Noya’s groans are loud and his intermittent swearing insistent. Tanaka’s hand is still pumping at Noya’s cock, but the motion of Noya’s hips is doing most of the work.

“Faster,” Noya gasps, “Go faster, Ryu.”

Tanaka isn’t sure whether Noya means for him to speed up his dick in Noya’s ass or his hand on Noya’s cock, but Tanaka quickens his pace on both.

“Ah!” Noya cries out, with a little gasp afterwards as he breathes in. “Mmn… Oh…” His hips move erratically, trying to get the most contact he can with Tanaka’s dick and Tanaka’s hand at the same time.

Tanaka lifts his hand from where it had been resting on Noya’s hip and puts it on Noya’s chest, letting his thumb rub over Noya’s nipple. Noya moans again, and Tanaka leans forward to press sloppy kisses to the skin of Noya’s neck. In response, Noya bends his head and catches Tanaka’s lips against his own. They kiss deep and hot and with a lot of tongue, their noises lost in each other’s mouths, fucking with as much energy as the two of them can muster, which is not an inconsiderable amount. Sometimes there’s a soft slapping of skin as Tanaka’s groin meets Noya’s ass, just enough to remind him that _holy shit, they’re really doing this_.

“I’m so glad you’re into guys, Ryu,” Noya says between quick kisses. “I’m so glad we’re _both_ into guys.”

“Me too,” Tanaka says. “Mmm, yeah… Like that…”

Tanaka’s heart thumps in his chest and his skin is hot and so is Noya’s against him, but he doesn’t mind at all. Fucking Noya feels so good, it feels _incredible_ , and he knows he would never do any homework ever again for the rest of his life, he’d just drop out of school and be a homeless bum, if he had the option to replace all that time spent on schoolwork with this instead.

“You’re so hot, Ryu,” Noya continues. His hands travel over Tanaka’s skin, unable to settle on one place to come to rest. “You’re so fucking _hot_ , shit…”

“Fuck…” Tanaka says as Noya’s hips grind down particularly hard, forcing Tanaka’s dick much deeper inside him. “Ahh, God, yeah, fuck me.”

“Let me, ah…” Noya says, unable to control his moaning long enough to get a full sentence out. “Let me do it… mmn, yeah… let me touch myself…”

Tanaka releases his light grip on Noya’s dick. Noya braces himself with a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder, dropping the other to stroke his own cock. Tanaka’s hands grab the cheeks of Noya’s ass, spreading them a little more, and pulling him just a little closer.

Noya rides him hard, his movements (and Tanaka’s) becoming a little more fluid with practice. Tanaka can feel his orgasm beginning to build, and he _almost_ wishes it wouldn’t, that he could fuck Noya for much longer, that it would last a little longer – he almost wishes for it, _almost_ , but not quite. Noya is panting above him and Tanaka wants to get off _badly_ , wants to come and watch Noya come. He quickens his pace as he thrusts into Noya, making Noya gasp and press close to him for a delicious second.

Tanaka gasps. “Noya, I’m close, I’m gonna – I’m gonna come – ”

Is it okay to just come like this? Should he pull out and come somewhere else? He’s so close, so _fucking close…_ Before he can figure out his best course of action, Tanaka reaches his climax with a satisfied groan. He can feel his cum, hot and wet inside Noya, as he continues to fuck deep into him.

“You came _inside_ me,” Noya says, a little shocked.

“Sorry,” Tanaka says. He _knew_ he should have pulled out. “I didn’t mean to – ”

“I _like_ it,” Noya insists. Some of Tanaka’s cum dribbles down the inside of Noya’s thigh, eventually pooling on Tanaka’s. Noya still rides him, fast and hard, hand pumping at his own dick. His breathing is shallow and quick, his cheeks flushed pink with exertion. “Feels _dirty_. I like it. I _love_ it.”

Tanaka groans in response to this. He’s beginning to relax a little after the release of his orgasm, but Noya looks so fucking _good_ he can hardly _stand_ it.

“Ahh, Ryu, I’m gonna… I’m gonna – ” Noya gasps.

“Yeah, I want to make you come, Noya-san,” Tanaka says. And he _does_. He wants to make Noya come and he wants to see his face and hear the noises he makes. He gives a few more hard thrusts. The stimulation makes Noya lean his head back for a second, moaning, before he leans forward and moves his hips even more frantically, riding Tanaka with all his boundless energy.

“Ryu, I’m gonna come, you’re gonna make me _come,_ ” Noya pants. “Ah, ah… shit – _fuck –_ ” Noya lets go of his dick just as he comes. His cock twitches and drips cum onto Tanaka’s stomach. “Mmn, hah… yeah…” After he’s mostly finished, Noya puts his hand back on his cock, squeezing and rubbing, milking the last bits of his orgasm.

As his breathing settles back to normal. Noya leans forward and buries his face in Tanaka’s shoulder. He issues a satisfied sigh, then a small noise as Tanaka finally pulls his dick out of him. Noya laughs breathlessly and the happy sound has Tanaka smiling almost instantly.

Noya rests himself against Tanaka, their torsos pressed flush to each other, and wraps his arms around Tanaka’s waist. Tanaka’s arms fall a little lower on Noya’s body, to encircle his hips. He squeezes Noya in a hug, their skin warm and a little sticky against each other’s, content to hold each other for a little while, at least. Noya sighs happily, his head nuzzled under Tanaka’s chin.

“That was _awesome,_ Ryu,” Noya says.

“Yeah, it fucking was,” Tanaka agrees. “We should do it again sometime.”

“Definitely. We are _definitely_ going to do it again.”

They stay there in silence, hugging each other close, feeling the rise and fall of each other’s chests and smelling like each other’s cum and sweat. A thought comes to Tanaka’s head – which is a _miracle_ , really, because as far as Tanaka was concerned the sex had been _mind-blowing_ and he shouldn’t have anything else left to think except _wow, wow, wow_ – and he opens his mouth. “This isn’t like a _dating_ kind of thing, right, Noya-san?” he asks. “Like, we’re not going to be boyfriends or anything, right.”

“No,” Noya says. Tanaka can feel Noya shrug against him. “We were just bored and I just really wanted to have sex with you.”

Tanaka sighs with relief. He didn’t want stuff between them to _change_ just because of this. They were just having fun (and God, had it been fun) and that was what was most important with a best friend, really. Noya’s thumb is stroking gently against a small section of Tanaka’s skin and Tanaka wants to _tell him_ , tell Noya that Noya means _so much_.

“You’re my best friend, Yuu,” Tanaka says. It’s not often that he uses Noya’s given name, usually preferring to use _Noya-san_ as a nickname, but for something like this it seems fitting. “Really, for real, you’re my best friend.”

“And you’re _my_ best friend,” Noya says back. “There’s no one cooler than you are, Ryu.”

There’s no romance in the sex they had, but that’s entirely okay. There’s nothing wrong with fucking Noya in a friendly way. Tanaka isn’t sure that most friends fuck like this, but, well, that’s just the kind of friends he and Noya are going to be, he supposes. Not that all this isn’t incredibly gay, of course, because it _is_ ; but that’s part of who they are, too. Tanaka cranes his neck downwards to press a kiss to Noya’s forehead.

“Ah,” Noya says, breaking the silence. “I need to clean myself up.” He nuzzles his face closer to Tanaka’s chest for a moment, heaves a contented sigh, then pushes himself off Tanaka.

Noya leaves to go to the bathroom, to clean their cum off of him (and most likely some of Tanaka’s from inside, as well). Tanaka gets up and grabs a tissue from a box across the room. He uses it to wipe semen from the places it’s still left on his skin. Afterwards, he pulls on just the basketball shorts he’d been wearing earlier. There wasn’t really much point to a shirt and boxers at this point, was there? The two of them had just finished fucking, after all.

When he returns from the bathroom, Noya kneels next to Tanaka in front of the couch. “We still have homework to do,” Tanaka laments.

Noya leans downward in protest. He looks like he’s doing some weird yoga position, like the child’s pose but with extraordinarily terrible execution. He lets out a long, low groan, his forehead pressed to the floor. “I don’t want toooooo,” he complains.

“Daichi-san is going to kick us off the fucking team if we fail the next exams,” Tanaka says.

“I’d rather,” Noya says. Tanaka can hear the frown in his voice, though he can’t see Noya’s face since it’s still against the floor. “I’d rather never play volleyball again than do this fucking homework. …No, that’s not true. I don’t think I could give up volleyball like that.” He sits up and looks at the table, where their assignments and textbooks are still spread, with a grimace.

“Life’s a bitch,” Tanaka says succinctly. He drags the table closer to them again, and he and Noya set themselves to their homework once again.


End file.
